


Harry Potter, but it’s the Dream Team

by sapster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Im not good at tagging, maybe not, maybe ot3 by the end, please just contact me for tags, ’cause guess what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapster/pseuds/sapster
Summary: “Wa-wa-wa-wait! You’re telling me, a kid that lives in Florida, that I have to move to a completely different continent so I can learn and start basically a different language? Yeah, no. I’m not doing that.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. prologue, but it takes place in the future

Clay was always a creative and stubborn kid, so when he found out he got a letter stating he was going to a different school out of the blue, saying he was confused and overwhelmed was an understatement.

He didn’t know if he should be angry was another problem. There were two things to be angry about though, and here they are: he found out that the cool scar he got on his forehead is actually remains from when his parents were brutally murdered, leaving him with a crappy household; and his best friend for forever had known about this, but hadn’t told him. 

“Wa-wa-wa-wait! You’re telling me, a kid that lives in Florida, that I have to move to a completely different continent so I can learn and start basically a different language? Yeah, no. I’m not doing that.”


	2. Chapter 1: the morning that starts the events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the first half of the second chapter of harry potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck transphobes yall

Dream woke up to dust in his eyes as his cousin ran up and down the stairs. The only reason he did have dust in his eyes is because he lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and that hadn’t been cleaned since he moved in. It was sad, really, that he ws put under the Dursleys’ care only to be treated very poorly and was a servant to them. 

“Up! Wake up and start on breakfast!” Sheriekd Aunt Petunia’s voice. Despite being 10 years old, Dream could cook and bake a basic meal.

As he opened the door, Dudley -his cousin- pushed him in and slammed the door. Right in front of his mother. Normally, this kind of behavior would not be tolerated by any child, but since it was Dudley and the action was towards Dream, Petunia paid no mind to it.

Rolling his green eyes, Dream and his scruffy blond hair made their way over to the stove, grabbing bacon and eggs from the fridge. When he turned it to medium, he heard Dudley being a dumbass and complaining. 

“But mum! There’s 36 presents here! That’s 2 less from last year” as he was saying this, he saw the little smirk on his big lips, clearly saying, “More presents you’ll ever have.” 

That didn’t bother Dream, though. He really couldn’t care less about fame and possessions.

“Well, you see Dud-dud,” Dudley quietly cringed “If you look at your Auntie Marge’s present, it’s so big that it counts as one!” Petunia depretley assured him. Dream saw the tantrum a mile away, and started to scrabble and cook a bit more rushed. 

“But then I have 35 -”  
“Wrong way Duds”  
“37, and I still need one more!”  
“THen we’ll get two more on the way out!” Petunia reasoned with him, and Dudley accepted.

As Uncle Vernun enterned the kitchen, Dream finished breakfast. Just in time.   
“Gah!” Vernon scowelled, “when will you brush that mess of a hair?” 

Dream has very messy hair, sticks up in all directions and can never be tamed. One weekend, Petunia got very frusterated with trying to tame it and just shaved it all off, completley bald. Petunia was happy with it, but to cover his ‘horrendus scar’ she got him a white beanie. Dream, very embarrassed, drew a little smiley on the front to cope with his hair. Suprisingly enough, the next day he had a full head again. Other then Dream, nobody questioned it (Which was another rule, and Dream thought it was very stupid.)  
He dished up Vernon’s breakfast, while he was mumbling and grumbling about tidays events. Last night Dudley demanded that he go to the zoo with his bullying buddy Piers. While Dudkey would do the punching, Oilers will do the holding. Besides that, the Dursley’s had no idea to do with Dream because Mrs. Figg (an old cat lady that usually babysits Dream) wasn’t available to watch him. 

“I mean, we cold phone your sister?”   
“Marge?”  
“Yeah- wait no, she hates the boy.”   
“What about your friend Yvonne?”  
“In Majorca.”  
Even though they were talking about Dream, they acted that they were rather talking about a bug, a cockroach. 

“Maybe,” Dream but in, “You could just leave me here?” Dream was really hopeful that they would let him. He could have a meal, get into Dudley’s gadgets, and invite his very best friend ever over: Sapnap. 

“And let you burn the house down? Who knows what kind of mischief you’d get into on your own“ Vernon said, words coated in venom. 

“I won't burn the house down!” Dream said in disbelief, but it didn’t matter. After giving him his dailey minute of attention, he no longer mattered.   
“Maybe, we could bring him along,” Petunia inquired, while Dream was thinking yes, yes, yes, “and leave him in the car,”

Oh yeah gibed Dream leave me in the car to die of heat exhaust. Wait, that may not be that bad.

“No! He’ll ruin the interior.” Now, Vernon’s just trying to make excuses. 

“Mummy! I do-oo-on’t waaaa-an’t him to co-ome!” Wailed Dudley. Once again, a tantrum. But this tantrum was a one up, because he was full on ‘crying.’ Dudley actually hasn’t cried in literal years, but this was just another show to get sympathy from Petunia. 

Dream rolled his eyes, actually cannot believe this is happening. “Y’know, I actually don’t really mind if I go or not, just make up your minds.” Once again, ignored. 

After a whole long debate that turned out to be useless, they decided to bring Dream along. And boy, wasm excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when this book was the 69th in the Clay | Dream tag and now there’s nearly 400? yeah, time flies lol
> 
> also, updates will be a lil faster now lol
> 
> also also, very not proof read if you couldn’t tell

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea ever since we found our Dream’s a Slytherin, because it’s pretty obvious that he’s one. Also, please respect the Dream Team. It’s not cool to shove shipppy stuff down they’re throats. Another thing, I’m using Dream and Sapnap instead of Clay and Nick to kinda separate from persona and person. I also had the prologue done for a while, just wanted to be the 69th work in Clay | Dream lol


End file.
